1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to compounds which are CB1/CB2 receptor ligands, pharmaceutical compositions contain these compounds, manufacturing processes thereof and uses thereof, and more particularly to compounds that are CB1/CB2 receptor agonists.
2. Discussion of Relevant Technology
Pain management has been an important field of study for many years. It has been well known that cannabinoid receptor (e.g., CB1 receptors, CB2 receptors) ligands, especially agonists produce relief of pain in a variety of animal models by interacting with CB1 and/or CB2 receptors. Generally, CB1 receptors are located predominantly in the central nervous system, whereas CB2 receptors are located primarily in the periphery and are primarily restricted to the cells and tissues derived from the immune system.
While the conventional CB1 receptor agonists and CB1/CB2 receptor agonists, such as tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and Cannabis-related drugs, are highly effective in anti-nociception models in animals, they tend to exert many undesired CNS (central nerve system) side-effects, e.g., psychoactive side effects and the abuse potential of Cannabis-related drugs.
Therefore, there is a need for new CB1/CB2 receptor ligands such as agonists useful in managing pain or treating other related symptoms or diseases with reduced or minimal undesirable CNS side-effects.